galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
Reaper, born as Gabriel Reyes, is a human male turned shadowlike Mercenary which was responsible for terrorist attacks around the world. He is an agent of Talon, as some individuals said that a black-robed enemy hunting and killing Overwatch members, and declared that Death will follow. He was now affiliated to Talon which was one of the members of the inner council. Reaper consolidate the defenses alongside the other Operatives in order to participate on multiple battles, including Hanamura, Eichenwalde, Ilios, and King's Row. Biography From Soldier Enhancement Program to Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes was a life-long friend of Jack Morrison, who seeks to make him agile before his enrollment to Soldier Enhancement Program, and named him as Soldier: 24, whilst Jack Morrison arrive as Soldier: 76. He achieve his effort as well as Jack Morrison can defeat all Bastion B73s during the Omnic Crisis, as the nations had no answer, and magical technology has developed in a shorter time: Magical aspects appear to Gabriel and Jack, to become soldiers on Earth. As Gabriel Reyes made a speech that he can tell the nations to create an international taskforce to put an end to the crisis. Jack Morrison now as a Strike Commander whilst Gabriel becomes a covert ops commander of Blackwatch, making a final stand on planet Earth. Few men even considered the memories of Overwatch that already ended The Omnic Crisis, just then the government learns that the protest had occurred, and the two plead for mercy in order to prevent the chaos. As a commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes employ to Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree, and Moira O'Deorain to end all imperialists across the world. Seven days have passed, Gabriel Reyes, alongside Moira O'Deorain reveals his true nature to Jack Morrison, and his decision has revealed, Blackwatch no longer exist, and Talon is beginning to establish on the cosmos. The two battle to the death as Overwatch Headquarters falls into complete destruction. Gabriel, Now known as Reaper, has unleashed Death Blossom to repel strike teams, and the rest of the Overwatch members force to retreat from the doomed site. From the Ashes The aftermath of Overwatch Headquarters' destruction has been involved in a crime, no known investigations about the body of Strike Commander, and declared is presumed deceased. Jack Morrison had already survived in the disaster, and march forward to become Soldier: 76, and Reaper was now become an inner council member of Talon. The Dark Universal Empire's high council make the meeting to Talon, Reaper maintain his effort to accumulate dark energy to council members, and prove to make new agendas around the galaxy. Maleficent reply to Reaper that Talon awakens from the ashes of darkness, and Overwatch is the enemy of his faction. Maleficent and her leaders already agreed to Reaper in effort to eliminate Overwatch activity. While Reaper return to military operations, Moira O'Deorain was a council member of both Talon and Dark Universal Empire, making the way to maintain efforts to defeat the Celestial Federation until more Talon forces appear. Reaper is still hiding somewhere in King's Row, and menacing in the streets and saw Tracer and Emily inside the resturant. Reaper returns to his vigil. Some days before the battle of Mz. Ruby's lair, Reaper negotiates to Doomfist who is still in Numbani maximum security prison, hoping to retrieve the gauntlet in order to plunge the world by making people stronger, until he unlocks the cell to bring the gauntlet somewhere in Numbani Heritage Museum. OR15 Security bots were destroyed by Doomfist and Reaper retrieving the gauntlet, and force to retreat from the museum, in effort to make Doomfist to become de facto leader of Talon. First Strike Days have passed after the mission to Yeedil to shutdown Megacorp's Protopet production facility, Reaper returns to Xenonaira, with Junkrat and Roadhog appear after Croix Meridies and Maleficent averts them by plotting to destroy the bank on Dorado, seeking to target on locations. Nine days ahead, Archduke Granite, General Rhyolite and Queen Beryl confirms Talon's first target, Ilios was found in the islands of Greece, Reaper, Widowmaker, Junkrat and Roadhog enter the battlefield until Overwatch members arrive on Lighthouse, with the assistance of Celestial Federation forces, to halt Talon's sensitivity. Winston once again confronts Reaper during the battle, until Maleficent give an aid to accumulate more darkness than ever to repel him, The Rebel Troopers protects Winston before retreating, and Reaper uses Death Blossom to repel them. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Lawful Evil